Park Bench
by captainkodak1
Summary: Someone sees a certain couple enjoying the sun.


**Park Bench**

Dan and Elizabeth Porter shuffled down the walk in Middleton Park. Their strides were slow but steady. Their hands clasped together as they had been for the last 60 years. Elizabeth turned her head slightly to gaze at her best friend/husband. He had stood by her almost their entire lives supporting her and nurturing their love through the years. She had accepted his friendship and love. In return, she gave all her live and love to this man.

They had watched as children as the Great Depression had shaken their world. They grew up just miles from each other but she was the beautiful daughter of a large landowner. Dan was the son of a sharecropper. They had been friends since they were young. However, the culture of the day, her friends and her father kept them apart. After high school, Dan was drafted and sent to fight in World War II in Europe. She was recruited into the OSS while in college. They met again on a foggy night in London. He was now a sergeant in the 82nd airborne. It had been May 14, just days before D-Day. The love they shared that night was filled by a passion suppressed for too long.

She left on a mission to drop behind the lines in Normandy to help the Resistance. She had completed her mission and was waiting for pickup when the Gestapo had captured her. The questioning she had endured still came to her in nightmares. They had been making plans to move her to another facility. The date was June 5. The town was St. Mere Eglise.

She awoke in the night to the sound of gunfire. She looked out of the barred window to see parachutes coming down in the town. She watched in horror as many men were gunned down before they hit the ground. There was an explosion that shook the building and the Gestapo disappeared into the night. Beth hid under her bed and hoped. The troops were supposed to attack the town were the 82nd. Dan was in the 82nd. She said a silent prayer that he had not been one of the men gunned down as she watched.

As daylight crept through the window of her cell, the fighting increased. Explosions reverberated throughout the buildings. There were shouts and scream inside now. Gunfire and grenade explosions filled her world.

"Hey, anybody in here?" yelled a voice in English.

"YES!" She screamed.

She crawled from under the bed and approached the bars of her cell. There standing at the door was a filthy bent over American soldier. His sergeant stripes were barely visible through the mud and grime. One arm was wrapped in a bloody bandage. His Thompson submachine gun was help in front of him.

"BETH!" Yelled Dan.

"DAN?"

"Stand away from the door." He yelled. She retreated under her bed. Soon a burst sounded from his Thompson and the cell door creaked open. She had crawled from under the bed and leapt into his arms. Later both of them had been transported to the coast for transport to hospitals in England. Within a week, they were married. She went back to the U.S., he went back to combat. The war ended and he returned to her and his child. More children came and their lives were full. They had fought for the world at one time. They raised their family. Now it was just the two of them again.

They were enjoying the wonderful spring day as they headed for their favorite bench in the park. As they approached the bench, they noticed a young couple sitting there. Another bench was nearby so Dan and Beth sat there and watched the young couple. There was no doubt who they were. You could not have lived in Middleton over the past few years and not know the world famous crime fighting couple. Now they were Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable. Dan and Beth had watched Kim and Ron grow up, start saving the world and to fall in love. Beth had worked as a volunteer in the pre-school where Kim and Ron had met. She remembered the two young people as a blonde haired little boy and a little red haired girl with pigtails.

Dan had been the person to teach Kim and Ron to parachute. He owned a small air transport service and offered his services to the two teens when he saw the need. He saw the need and once more thought of a way he could help. Kim had taken to parachuting very quickly. Ron on the other hand, well, Dan had to pry Ron's fingers from the door and throw him out the first couple of times. Later one time Ron again froze in the door and Dan had to body slam him out. However, Dan hit too Ron too hard and ended up going out the door himself. Both of them ended up in a tree just feet from each other. Dan took the time to explain a few things to Ron while they hung there. Kim never knew what threats or exactly what Dan told Ron in those minutes it took them to get down but Ron never had any trouble getting out the door.

Now Beth and Dan sat and watched the young couple sitting there. Kim's auburn hair was pulled back over her shoulders. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Ron had on a light blue crew-necked shirt with dark blue pants. Ron's arm was around Kim and her hand was in his lap. The two young adults were sitting there just chatting. The mutual love in their faces confirmed their happiness. There was an even greater evidence of their love. Beth and Dan smiled to one another, everyone in Middleton knew. Kim Stoppable, former teen hero Kim Possible, was soon to be a mother herself. Kim's bulging stomach pressed out on her pink maternity shirt. Ron's hand lay on his wife's stomach as they sat enjoying the quiet time together. Soon Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder and the two just sat quietly in the afternoon sun. For now, saving the world was on hold.

Dan and Beth stood and walked over to Kim and Ron.

"Mr. and Mrs. Porter, how nice to see you. Please have a seat." Kim said as she slid over on the bench.

"Landsakes no child." Beth cooed. "Dan and I were just taking a little stroll. How's our little 'bun in the oven'?" Beth leaned over to pat Kim's stomach. Kim and Ron reddened a little remembering the time her mom had caught them in the kitchen.

"Due any time now, Mrs. Porter." Kim said as she put her hand on top of Beth's. The two women shared a knowing glance and smiled at each other. Ron stood and shook hands with Dan.

"Well, young man. Are you taking good care of your little lady?" Dan asked.

"Yes sir." Ron answered. "KP, it's time to head home."

Kim smiled at Ron and held her hand out so Ron could help her stand. The elderly couple watched as the young couple held hands as they walked toward their car. Maybe they would return to saving the world, but no one in Middleton would fault them if they did not. They had done their part. Now the circle was complete. A new generation of heroes would be born.

* * *

Greetings all. This little fiction is one I promised I would do when FaZhou over at DA announced the art contest to show a pregnant Kim Stoppable. I post this in honor of Maxie Goofmore whose picture inspired the contest. I was pleased to see that my friend Cloudmonet had won the contest. I post the story in his honor as well. Thanks go to all those artists who contributed to the contest. 

As always, Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Dan and Beth are original characters of my design.

Don't forget to vote in the Fannie Awards. Click on my name to go to my authorpage then click on my homepage. That will take you to my DA page. My Journal has the link to the voting. Vote for your favorite authors and stories. Show your support for KP fanfiction.


End file.
